Twice the symmetry or not?
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: 16 years ago Shinigami-sama lost his wife and daughter minutes after Kid was born. But will he see them again who knows, read this and find out. Rated T for you stuff like language and violence
1. Chapter 1

16 years ago

"I'm sorry Shinigami but your wife and the second child didn't make it," a nurse said to him. "It's alright, can I see the first child?" he asks mournfully. Though he was heart broken that the love of his life was gone, and his new born daughter as well he didn't want to have bad vibes around his son. The nurse nods and leads him to a nursery, there a small baby with black hair and 3 white stripes on the left side of his head is laying in a small crib. "I'll give you two a minute" the nurse said as she walks out.

Shinigami pushes his black hair out of his face revealing purple eyes, the small child having golden ones. "Hello I'm your dad, you won't get to see your mommy but at least you have her eyes," he feels a river run down his cheek. "Now what did your mom want to name you," he pondered for a minute. "Oh yes she wanted to name you after me, Death Jr." he looked over the small bundle in his arms. "You don't look like a Jr. or a second how about..." then it hit him the perfect name. "Death the Kid," the baby laughed and Shinigami took it as a yes. "You're mom would've loved that name too, she loved everything about you even before you were born." He smiled and kissed the baby's cheek. Kids eyes slowly fluttered closed and he let out a yawn, "Someone's tired, well then lets take you home." Shinigami spent the whole way home wondering what his little girl might've looked like. He looked down at his son who was fast asleep in his arms, 'I guess she'd look like you.'

**Just an idea for a story obviously it's a Soul Eater one, tell me if you want to see more. And I haven't given up on my my other fics I just want to show this to you guys. Enjoi ^,^**


	2. Chapter 2

Today

Kid, Maka, and Black*Star were given the an 3 star meister mission to defeat a horrible creature known as Red Eyes.

"Why do they have to go and judge people with red eyes," Soul huffed. "Oh hush Soul," Maka slapped his shoulder. "Kid what do you know about this guy," Liz asked. "Not much just that he's overwhelmingly powerful, and Father wants us to stop him before he turns kishin." "How do they know that he's evil," Patti asked innocently. "We don't we're just taking precaution," he replied.

They reached a massive a castle tha Kid automatically gawked at. "Such beautiful symmetry, it's gorgeous." "Come on, Liz and Patti grabbed his arms and pulled him to the front door trailing behind the rest. "Let's bust it down," Black*Star smirked. "Kid you sense it too," Maka asked. "Yea," the rest looked confused at them. "What is it," Soul asked. "I don't know it seems so powerful, but the entity is no bigger than a human." she pondered for a minute. "It's stronger than a witch soul' she said to herself. They walk up to the door a knock. "Hello~" Patti says cheerfully. They hear a faint buzzing sound and see a hologram appear from no where. "Can I help you," the voice asks. 'This person has a bad attitude,' Maka said to herself. "Um we need to talk to the owner of the house," Tsubaki asks. "Oh come on in," they all heard the door unlock and it open slightly.

They all cautiously walked in and stopped when they saw a painting. "Hey Kid isn't that picture in your house," Liz asks. It's a picture of a woman holding a baby, the woman has long white hair and yellow eyes. "Hmmm, maybe this is a different person." he brushed it off and they walk up the stairs until they were stopped by 2 guys. One with spikey orange hair and a scar across his eye, the other had black hair that looked like Kid's only more jagged and less symmetrical. "What are you two doing here," the raven haired one scowled. "Uhhh, the ah owner let us in." Maka stuttered holding onto Kid's arm. "Cj you're really dumb sometimes," the orange haired one put his palm to his forehead. "Oh I'm Dante by the way," the raven haired one stuck out his hand but kept his scowl. "And I'm Quinn," the other crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh Kid," he shook his hand. "This is Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Balck*Star, Liz and Patti," pointed to everyone. Then a blood curdling scream was heard through out the castle. "CRAP," they both bolted towards the right. "You guys stay here and don't move unless we say so." Quinn said as they ran off. "GYAHHHHHHHH," the scream was deafening. Maka gripped Kid's arm and he covered her ears. Liz and Patti held each other and Tsubaki held onto Black*Star and Soul. They sat there for 10 minutes before the screamin stopped.

Then Dante ran out breathless,"RUN! GO BEFORE SHE GET'S YOU." The 7 of them stood in confusion. Then another more silky voice was heard. "Oh Dante, you shouldn't tell our guests to leave," a person with a hoodie on and white hair coming out of their hood said. "That's rude," the person slowly walked down the steps and stopped in front of the 7 teens. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that screaming, I dropped something." They couldn't see their face but the were devilishly smiling a very sharp toothed grin. "Uh we just want to ask you about a ah-" Kid pulled at his collar. "Red eyes," they asked. "Uh yea-" Liz was shaking furiously. "Quinn I'm going out, I'll see you tasty morsels later," they walked out of the massive castle. "You guys need to leave," Dante pushed them out of the castle. "It's for your own safety," they shut the door and locked it.

"Hmm, what was that I couldn't even sense that persons soul." Maka said while Kid held her. "What the hell kind of secrets were held in that castle," Kid said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew came back to the DWMA's Death Room to see Shinigami-sama sulking. "Um, Lord Death are you alright" Maka asked. "Oh why hello Maka, did you find Red Eyes?"

"I'm sorry Lord Death but no, but there was a strange force in that house though. It seemed even stronger than a witch's" Maka explained. "Hey Lord Death who is this Red Eyes anyway, and how do we know he's evil." Shinigami sighed "I just want to take precaution is all," something was eating him. "Father can we talk for a minute in private," Kid asked. "Of course Kiddo," Shinigami chanted something and Kid found himself back at his house. He took off his cloak and mask and sat down on the couch.

Shinigami was really good looking, he looked a lot like Kid only his Sanzu lines went all the way around his head and his eyes were purple. "Father is all your moping related to my moms Death anniversary," his son asked. He sighed,'Yes son, and the reason I want you to find Red Eyes is because well. He was the one that caused you mother to die."

_"AMETHYST," Shinigami yelled as he saw his wife get bit on her neck. A man with red eyes turned to him, "You'll thank me one day." is all he said before disappearing. At the hospital he watched as his son was removed from his wife's uterus, but shortly after he was ushered out while hearing a loud beep._ _He fell to his knees, "Amethyst why didn't I protect you." he started to cry. He didn't see the second baby removed so he was nervous that he would lose 2 members of his family. _

"I i was supposed to have a sister," Kid held his forehead. "Yes, but she didn't make it. I wanted revenge but I was more content on raising you." Kid felt a tear go down his cheek and hit his shoe. "I will kill Red Eyes for what he's done. I took away my mother and my sister he will did by my gun."

A few days later Kid celebrated his birthday with his friends, even Crona came along. Soul suggested they go see a show called W3 R TH3 M0NST3R5. So they bought out the whole front row for the 8 eight of them. A man dressed in blue poufy pants(think like Genie from Aladdin) with a red belt, curved shoes, a huge head piece, and a purple and gold vest came out on stage.

"I need a volunteer," he asked. Soul immediately raised his hand. "You sir right up front with the white hair." Soul brought a fist down then climbed up to the stage. He whispered something to him and brought him back stage. Maka who was sitting next to Kid had her fingers interlocked with his. Tsubaki and Black*Star sat next to each other and so did Liz and Patti. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE MARVELOUS...GENIE" the velvet curtains pulled back and that man stood there with Soul at his side.

"So my friend let me elaborate on just how this system works," trumpets started to play in the orchestra pit.

"Master I don't think you quite realize what you got here so just sit here whilst I'll illuminate the possibilities.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

Soul's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when 2 girls with ong black hair and red Arabian princess type clothes on came out.

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say  
_

They 2 girls walked to him and pulled him to a huge chair covered with gold.

_Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?_

The two girls sat on either arm rest and pet his hair. The 2 boys knew why he had raised his hand so fast.  
_ Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no_

_Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more_ Baklava?

The 2 girls stood under signs saying A and B

_Have some of column "A"_ The girl under A started to dance  
_ Try all of column "B"_ She did the same  
_ I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?_

The girls disappeared.  
_ Well, looky here_  
Then appeared on either of his legs  
_ Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

One pulled out a fabric and laid it over him.  
_ And then make the sucker disappear?  
_They pulled it back and Soul was gone.

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and_ oh

Soul appeared back in front of the guy who had his lovely girl dance around him with see-through ribbons of fabric. And pushed him onto and even bigger chair that was higher up.

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Soul sat there as the two girls sat next to him and the ran their fingers through his hair. "So Mister Evans, what would your wish be."

"Can I have one of these," he pulled the girl to him be their waists. "Maybe later but I still need my girls."

He disappeared and so did the girls and Soul walked back to his seat with a uh ahem bulge in his pants. "Soul you lucky bastard," Black*Star hit his shoulder. Soul smirked and we continued to watch or about an hour the show we that guy came back out.

One girl had on a black and red cape with white hair and a short black and red dress. The other had on ripped jeans and a half ripped white tank top and an ear head band. And the guy was dressed as a new school Frankenstein.

Then someone started singing but sounded like they were talking with static.

**Hehe you get to see the next song the next chapter hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

The 2 girls were the ones singing.

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Yeah-eh

The white haired girl had a weird sense about her. "Kid, do you see that." Maka asked. "Yea the one with hair has her soul resonance on, she's a meister."  
Heart thump and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
Ima-Ima get you so scared!

Tons o different monsters started to flood the stage, the wolf man, the mummy, the sea monster, the invisible man, a suit of armour.  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh,eh

You stayin' too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene extreme  
I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh, eh  
Gonna get your body shake  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
Here we go!

The monsters started to dance in sync with each other. The white haired girl dancing quite vulgarly.  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!

Then the werewolf girl started to sing.  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters  
You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh  
We might just bite  
Underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!

The mummy started to break dance as well as Frankenstein.  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Even more monsters ran on stage too many for the 8 of them to count, a couple of them doing trapeze work.  
Here we go!

The all danced in sync again only a little different.  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'  
Why I hear you screamin'?

The 2 girls pull Kid, Black*Star and Soul on stage and dance with them.

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!  
Gonna paint it red  
Get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir  
Playing with fire, fire, fire  
(deep voice)  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
here we go!

Soul was dancing with sea montress, Black*Star with the Vampire white haired girl, and Kid with the werewolf girl.

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'!  
Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?!)  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! eh  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
We're comin' to get 'cha!

The ended it in their monster pose, a vampire with her teeth out, the werewolf clawing the air, Frankenstein with his arms up, and etc. When Tsubaki got a closer look at 2nd Frankenstein she realized who it was. "MAKA MAKA MAKA," she screamed while th audience applauded. "What is it?" "FRANKENSTEIN IS PROF. STEIN" Maka looked at him. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT."

The 'holy shit' look on the boys' face ment that they realized too. So Maka told Liz and Patti and were just as shocked. Then they told Crona who was just as shocked. Then the first Frankenstein pulled the vampire girl forward.

"Everyone I'd like for you to say Happy Birthday to one of my most dedicated dancers CRYSTAL!" the crowd went nuts. Kid stood in shock, someone relatively famous shared his birthday. But he couldn't help but wonder, why did that girl have her soul resonance on? Before leaving the 8 of them got a picture with the cast. And Kid brought it home to show his dad.

"Oh you guys went to see W3 R TH3 M0NST3R5," Kid nodded. "And the white haired girl has the same birthday as me." Shinigami searched around the picture for a girl with white hair. "Hey Kid, um I thinl Maka called earlier she said she wanted to talk to you," he said fidgeting. "Oh ok," Kid left the room and as soon as he did Shinigami was searching the room. "I know I still have it," he rummaged through a drawer when he found what he was looking for. He held the first picture and the second together and mentally compared them. He sighed, "Amethyst."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple day passed and Kid was still pondering about the girl named Crystal, she seemed so familiar to him but he didn't know how. His phone started to ring and looked down to see the I.D S0UL. He unlocked it and answered it.

_Yo so Soul, what's sup_

_I got bad news bro,_he seemed worried and his breathing was heavy.

_What happened?_

_MAKA'S GONE_

Kid froze, his girl was gone. He started to breathe heavily and his voice was shaky.

_Where did she go?_

_She left a note saying, 'Going to find out more about Crystal'_

_Ugh, Maka why do you do this. We have to find her, you call Black*Star and Crona I'll go get Liz and Patti._

_Kid?_

_Yea?_

_Don't worry we'll find_ _her_. Soul hung up and the phon went dead.

Kid sat there for a minute before realizing Maka could be in a lot of trouble, she didn't even bring Soul with her.

Kid raced downstairs a got Liz and Patti as well as Beelzebub. They raced towards the DWMA where the other 4 were waiting.

"So have any idea how to track her," Crona asked holding his arm. "I do," they all turned around to see a familiar red headed death scythe.

"Death Scythe, don't tell them anything," Shinigami appeared behind him. "I wont go into full detail, but Maka has something within her that allows a Death Scythe to track her." Shinigami glared at him, no one but Spirit and him knew about Maka having the blood of a weapon. "Ok then track her," Kid said partially annoyed that Maka had a secret.

"Already done, she's just a few miles west of Death City in some sort of mansion." Spirit replied. The 3 boy stared at each other. "That's the mansion with the crazy lady with some sharp ass teeth," Soul said hastily. The 6 of them bolted, while Crona stayed back. He didn't want to go to a crazy lady's house he didn't know how to deal with it.

They reached the mansion to see a familiar face standing in the door way talking to someone. Kid ran up to her and held her close to him. "Maka you scared the shit out of me," he felt a tear slide down his face. "I came to talk to Dante and Quinn, about Cj." Dante nodded and let them all in. "So what do you wanna talk to Cj about," Quinn asked.

"Well," she was cut by a scream. "Maka I need you to come with me," Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs. "We'll come get you after we fix this," Dante bolted after the two. About 5 minutes Quinn came runnning back down. "I need all of you upstairs NOW!" they ran after him. "Why do you need us," Liz asked. "To restrain Cj."

The ran upstairs to find a girl white silver hair being held down by Maka while Dante was looking for something. "Cj is a girl," Soul asked confusedly. "Yea you didn't know that, she was the one who walked down the stairs and left last time you were here."

"Well what does Cj stand for," Kid asked. "No time for that just help Maka hold her down," Quinn followed Dante in searching for something. Black*Star and Tsubaki held her legs, Liz and Patti helped with them, Kid got her left arm, Soul helped Maka with her right. She arched forward and opened her eyes. They were an eerie red, almsot like blood.

She screamed again, and curled her lips back revealing extremely sharp canines. Soul felt pathetic compared her to her teeth. "DANTE HURRY UP SHE'S ALMOST COMPLETELY CHANGED," by the time he had said that Cj had calmed down and was lying still with her eyes closed. Her eyes shot open, the eerie blood red iris' staring at the ceiling. 3 black lines appeared on the right side of her hair. And she sat up calmly. "Crap too late," Dante said terrified.

"Dante Quinn you didn't tell me we had guests," she said in a silky voice. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood and turned her focus to Kid. "Ahh-" her eyes started to water. She slowly walked towards him and held her arm up. "Da-" she was cut off my Dante placing a flower shaped charm on her chest.

She staggered backwards and held the charm to her chest, her eyes went from red to a gorgeous purple. He hair slowly faded to a midnight black and the black lines disappeared. She fell backwards, "Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Momma Momma" a little girl with short black hair called. "Yes my baby," the silver haired woman kneel before her child. _

_"Who's this man," she held up a picture. It was a man with Black hair and white lines around his head, and his eyes were a deep purple. He was standing next to the silver haired woman who held her stomach._

_"Well sweetie that's your dad," she smiled. "m-My dad? Well why don't I ever get to see him?" The silver haired woman sighed. "Well Crysie, because of what happened before you were born. It made it so that even I couldn't see him." _

_"Is it because of me," the girl started to cry. "Nonono sweetie, it's not because of you." she hugged her daughter. "He would have loved you, even if you were worse off than you are now." _

_"Now lets get you to bed," the girl nodded and her mother picked her up and brought her to bed. After tucking her in the woman held the picture. _

_She turned it over an it said. "Shinigami and me, with twins 5 months." _

They all watched as Dante and Quinn set her back in bed and brushed her now black hair out of her face. "What just happened," Liz asked wid eyed and clutching Patti. They all walked downstairs and sat in the living room.

The two sighed, "We'll wait for Cj to wake up and let her tell you.' "You still haven't told us what what Cj stands for," Soul asked impatiently. Quinn sighed, "It's the first letters of her first and middle name, Crystal Jeannette."

They all fell silent. Crystal was on stage the night of the show and was using her Soul Resonance. "She's a meister?" Kid asked. "Yes, she has been for the last 10 years." They all stared. "Well where are her weapons?" Liz asked. "You mean you can't tell," Maka looked to her. She walked slowly to them and stood behind them while placing a hand on their shoulders.

"It's them," they all gawked. "You two are weapons," Black*Star was drooling. "Well yea," Quinn shrugged. They heard footsteps and looked to the stairs. The infamous Crystal was staggering down the stairs with the charm on and chain around her neck. "You didn't have to slap it on me," she glared at Dante. "Sorry you were about to go bat shit crazy on this kid," he pointed to Kid. She stared at him.

"Why did you call me dad?" he asked. She looked to her feet and Dante and Quinn rushed to her side and each put an arm around their shoulder. She sighed, "Because." She pulled a picture out of her pocket. "You look exactly like him," they walked down the stairs and she handed Kid the picture. He stared at it, this picture was in his wallet.

He pulled out his wallet and compared the two, identical. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "My mother gave it to me just before she-," she cut herself off. "It's a long story," Kid brushed it off. "Why do you have a picture of my mom and dad," she asked. "I could ask you the same thing," he stares into her eyes. They vaguely remind him of his fathers eyes. And this girl looks an awful lot like the pictures of his mother before she died.

"Your Birthday is the 11 of June right?" she asks. "Yes your too?" "Ok so you have a picture of my parents I have a picture of yours, we were born on the same day and both of us have features of the other's missing parent correct," she raises her brow. "Yes now what are you getting at," he asks impatiently.

"You know they do look alot alike there parents," Maka adds. "They do," Patti exclaims cheerfully. "Well minus the lines in KIds hair," Soul adds. "Wait what's happening to her hair," Liz asks. "Aw shit, I didn't think the spell would wear off that quick," she started to rub her hair where 3 white lines appeared. "Well look at that, she has those lines to," Tsubaki smiled. "Are you both 16," Maka asks.

"Yes," they both answer. They jerk there head back to each other. "What the hell," Kid stares to her. "What's your mother's name," Liz steps forward. "Amethyst." "Date of your mothers death," "June 11 1997," Kid says. "June 11 2003," she says.

"Wait what," the other 8 ask. "My mom died they day I was born a guy murdered her." "My mom disappeared on my 6th birthday."

"Kid are you sure your mom died," Black*Star asks. "I'm sure at least I think so..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's bring you to Lord Death and have him determine whether your his daughter or not," Liz said. "O-ok, I guess." The 3 newbs followed them to Death city.

Inside the DWMA Stein in rushing to the death room with Spirit at his side. "LORD DEATH!." "Yes Stein what s it," he asks sipping his tea. The cup looks extremely small with his huge hands. "Stein sensed something," Spirit said breathless. "And what was it?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's 3 souls, 2 weapons 1 meister." Shinigami cocked his head. "A meister with 2 weapons are you sure it's not Kiddo?" "No these are different, the 2 weapons are extremely powerful I can tell they have numerous fight modes."

"So are you saying that the myths might be true?" Shinigami pondered there was a myth going around about a meister with 2 extremely powerful weapons. Capable of doing numerous fighting modes and a secret mode. "What about the meister soul?"

"It's massive, but the entity seems small like a human." Shinigami cocked his head again. "Human? You mean it isn't human," he asked. Stein shook his head. "Is it like Free?" "Sort of just even more powerful but still immortal." "So you mean it might be..." he trailed off. "Yes, A vampire."

The now 10 of them walked to the DWMA, and decided to talk to Lord Death. "DAA~D," Kid yelled. The 3 adults heads turned as they saw 10 kids walk into the room.

"Hey Kiddo, whats suuuuuuu-" he trailed off when he saw someone he recognized. "Kiddo who's you friend." he kept staring at the girl. "OH this is Crystal," he pushed her forward and she hid her face. "Why hello Crystal and who are your friends," he stooped down to her. She hid her face even more, "Um, they're Dante and Quinn." The boys stood beside her. They had cheesy grins on their faces.

"So are you a meister?" "Uhhh-" she was cyt off by Maka. "Yes she is, and from her soul I can tell she's a powerful one." "She lifted her face to reveal shadow violet eyes, much like Shinigami's when not wearing his mask. "So where are your parents Crystal?"

She was hesitant then sunk her, "She's gone." Kid looked to her, what had exactly happened. "Oh I'm sorry for bringing up past troubles, but can I ask what your mother's name was." She looked him dead in the eye, "Amethyst." Shinigami felt like crying, his wife hadn't died and neither did his daughter. "Do you perhaps have a picture of her that I can identify?" she nodded and pulled the picture out of her pocket.

"Here," she handed it to his and he stared at it. He turned it and read the back, "Shinigami and Me twins 5 months.' "Stein take Spirit and the others back, Kid Crystal you two stay here." Stein nodded and took the other kids out of the room, including Spirit.

"Crystal when did you last see your mom?" "Um, about 10 years ago." "Tell me what happened." (play when she loved me during this)

_Crystal as a small baby is being held by her mother shortly after she was born, "My precious baby I'll never leave you."_

_2 years later her mother is crying and she wipes her mother's tears away, "No cry Momma." Amethyst lifted her baby into her arms and held her close. "You happy," she asked. "Very sweetheart."  
_

_During the fall the two walk along a sidewalk kicking the leaves as they walk, "Momma, why are you always sad?" She kissed her daughters forehead, "I'm never sad when I'm with you." "But we're always togefer." "Exactly." _

_The now 3 year old Crystal sees her mother sitting alone as a man left. She walks up to her and crawls into her lap, "Momma you don't have to be lonely with me around." Amethyst smiles and holds her daughter like she'll never see her again. _

_The years slowly fade by and Amethyst seems to avoid Crystal and spend more time with Crystals Uncle. She sits on her bed with a teddy bear that her mother gave her cuddling it,"Do you still love me momma." Tears slowly roll down her porcelain face. _

_Crystal now 6 is walking around her Mansion while her mom talks to her uncle,"I thought that we were going to be together just us." Then Amethyst come running in breathless. Crystal doesn't look up, "Hi momma." She lifted her chin and smiled, and held her. She clutched the bear in her arms as her mother lifted her up. _

_Her mother lead her to her room where she filled her daughters backpack with clothes and a stuffed squirrel. "Sweetie we're going on a car ride, so just put this bag on and lets go." She held her hand out and Crystal took it holding her bears arm in the other._

_They drive 20 miles and reach a small gas station, Amethyst helps her daughter out and sets her down on a chair. "Sweetie I love you, and I'm sorry." She turned and walked towards her car. "MOMMA!" she tried to run but she stopped her. "Stay." She turned and got into her car and drove off. As she drove off rapids fell from Crystal's face she held her hand up to reach her mother. _

_"Momma," she fell to her knees. "I thought you loved me." _


	8. Chapter 8

Shinigami understood now, Crystal's mother, his wife, left. "Crystal have you ever met the man in this photo?" She shook her head,"I've only seen pictures, Momma said before I was born something happened making it so I couldn't see him," her face saddened. "'Well I think it's about time you meet him," he started to pull off his cloak. He pulled it off revealing a suit much like Kid's. Then he removed his mask. "Wait, so my theory was right?" she asked. "What do you mean," his violet gazed met hers. "Kid and I are the same age, have the same birthday, same hair, and almost identical features. Including our weapons." Shinigami cocked his head. "I have 2 weapons, like kid." "So you really are..." Kid trailed off. "Yes kid, she's your sister." _  
_

That night Shinigami pulled his daughter to the side while Kid was followed by Dante and Quinn. "Crystal, you mentioned an uncle in your story. What's his name?" Crystal didn't like to talk about it but this was her dad she could tell him anything right? "His name was Machiavelli, when I was little I called him Machi. But whenever he would come over he would keep me away from my mom, and not talk to me. When I was 5 he was the greatest until he started to take my mom away." Shinigami looked down at Crystal, he was amazed how much she looked like her, "Can you tell me what he looked like." Crystal yawned signalling she was tired.

She walked up to a room where Liz and Patti were. "Oh hey Crystal looks like you're bunkin' with us," Liz said smiling. "Yea, hey can I ask you guys something?" "Sure your Kid's sister and that makes you our sister so go ahead," Liz said with Patti nodding. "I need you to come with me somewhere," Crystal sunk her head. "Where," Patti asked. "It's a place to get a cure."

In the middle of the night Liz and Patti followed Crystal to a place on the outskirts of Death City, it was where the mysterious people lived. "Now when you come in here follow me, don't stare, don't gawk just follow." Crystal turned heel and pushed a massive door open.

-Shinigami Mansion-

Dante and Quinn were sound asleep, but Kid was awake. He had heard the front door open and close. He hopped off his bed and waltzed into the hallway. He walked down the hallway and saw Liz and Patti's door was open and Beelzebub was gone. "They left and took my board," he fumed. He woke Dante and Quinn up in a huff. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Dante was furious. "Dante she probably went to TCOM." Dante calmed down. "Kid you follow us just when we get there don't stare at anybody."

They reached the place known as TCOM and Dante was worried. TCOM didn't like newbies unless they were enrolled. They walked in the dark place and they were ambushed by 2 men in skelton suits.

"Rico Markus it's us!" Quinn said as they tied them up. "Yea but this guy is isn't a TCOM kid so let's see what Clopin has to say, CLOPIN!"

A dark haired kid with dark eyes, "So you found it, The Court Of Miracles."

"I don't even know what that is, I just wanna find my sister," Kid struggled. "Rico," he snapped. 3 blind fold one blue one pink one yellow were wrapped around their mouths.

"Dante Rico you're very stupid to have led him here and you are very clever to have followed them to our hide away. Unfortunately you wont live to tell the tale"

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the monsters of Death City collect in a lair_

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the court of miracles HELLO your there_

Kid remembered and assignment on the board to find The Court of Miracles but he thought it was all fake. And Kid noticed they had on normal clothes, but they were dirty as if they were hiding.

_Where the lame can walk and the blind can see, but the dead can't talk so you wont be around to reveal what you've found. _

The two of them were dragged off while other kid joined and Clopin stood on a support beam.

_We have a method for spies and intruders, we're rather_ _like hornets protecting their hive  
_  
They were now in a huge foyer filled with kids, from children to teenagers. And there was a high platform in the middle of the huge place that looked like a market.

_Here in the court of miracles it's a miracle if you get out alive.  
_  
"Gather round everybody they're good noose tonight, IT'S A TRIPLE HEADER." The three were pulled forward and next to 3 nooses. "A couple of Spies."

The crowd booed and threw stuff, "And just any spies, 2 of our own students aka TRAITORS and from what I can tell a rich boy." Kid looked out in the corwd and saw monster, one heard in stories. Like Frankenstein, sea monster, wolf man.

_The justice is swift in the court of miracles, I am the lawyers and judge all in one. _

_He pranced over to 2 ropes and a handle while 3 lackeys put the ropes around the teens necks'. _

_We like to get the trial over with quickly, because it's the sentence that's really the fun ANY LAST WORDS.  
_

_The 3 scream but it heard muffled. "That's what they all say, Now that we've sen all the evidence We find you totally innocent."_

_Which is the worst crime of all- he skittered over to the handle. SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG, he slightly pulled it. _

"STOP," someone screamed. Then a white haired girl with black stripes along the right side of her head ran forward. "CLOPIN LET THEM GO!"

"But Ceej, they're spies." "YOU DUMBASS," her eye started to glow red and she charged forward bearing fangs, which Kid found incredibly shocking. She attack him in every way possible from above, below, left, right. It was extremely hard to follow. SHe eventually beat him leaving him onthe ground. "My mother founded this place, she wanted everyone except humans welcome."

"But the black haired one in human," he pointed to Kid. "KID IS A SHINIGAMI! HE'S IMMORTAL YOU DUMB FUCK!" Kid cringed at the fowl language his sister said. "AND THOSE ARE MY WEAPONS!" The other took Kid ante and Quinn down and they ran to Crystal. "Crystal where is your pendant," Quinn asked. "No time I came here for this," she held up a bottle of a purple substance.

"Medicine," he deadpanned. "Yes, now let's go." Liz and Patti came from behind her and followed her to the doorand the boys followed as well. "Dante what did I just see," Kid whispered. "What her attack?" Kid nodded. "That's just half the power of what she is," he said. "Well what is she," he asked. "Isn't it obvious," Quinn butted in. Kid shook his head. "Dude she's a vampire."


End file.
